Unexpected
by Darkfire75
Summary: slightly AU fic. He clasped his hand into mine and gave it a firm squeeze. “Lieutenant Colonel Archer,” he said. “No first name?” I joked. He frowned. “I don’t give my first name to people I don’t know.” Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **This is not my first Fullmetal Alchemist story that I've written, but it's the first I've deemed worthy of being posted. I'm a die-hard Kimblee/Archer fan at heart, but this idea for a fanfic popped into my head and I wrote it down. I didn't think much would come of it. But here it is. In this story, I introduce an original character of mine named Natalie Havoc. She's the younger sister of Lieutenant Jean Havoc and she works at a bar. Everything is told from her POV, meaning first person. I don't see many Archer fics (and the ones I've seen, I've already read), so I decided to write one. It's not completely centered around him, though. I guess this could be called an AU fic. Archer is still the cold bastard we all know and love, but he's not as bad in this fic. He won't become the terminator in this fic either, hehe. _

_Kimblee will make an appearance in later chapters most likely, just 'cause I can't leave him out. He's my favorite character besides Archer. Mustang is also here 'cause I adore him. There won't be much of a relationship between him and Natalie, since I'm a Mustang/Hawkeye fan. But there will be something. I try my hardest to let my readers be able to see everything I write in their minds. Because when I write, I see my words becoming reality in my mind. I can see and hear the characters' voices and actions. Is that normal? Maybe I'm just weird. ANYWAY, I've talked long enough. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did...Archer and Kimblee would still be alive. I own my characters Natalie and Kyle and whatever weird plot I've put them into. Please R&R. _

* * *

**Unexpected **

It was not my night. I had to work overtime at the bar, waiting on men so ugly and drunk that it was embarrassing. It didn't help that they kept hitting on me. I sighed heavily as I cleaned the glasses on the counter. I glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. Just an hour left. I could survive for that long, right?

I heard the door creak as someone walked into the bar. I didn't even pay attention to who it was. A heavy sigh of annoyance caught my attention. I peered over the glass I was drying off to see the new comer. He didn't look familiar. I would have remembered someone like him. He was from the military...that's about all I could gather.

"Can I get you something?" I asked casually, hoping to catch a better glimpse at his face.

He didn't look up. Instead, he simply mumbled, "Glass of whatever you got."

"Um..."

At my hesitation, he looked up, piercing me with icy blue eyes. He was pale as well, with dark brown hair that looked almost black. His voice commanded respect...so I assumed he had a good rank whatever he was in the military. "Did you not hear me?" he growled.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, looking for something that he would hopefully like. I found a bottle of beer and decided that would have to do. I poured him a glass and handed it to him. "Here."

He kept his gaze on the papers he was reading as he reached his right hand over to grab the glass and bring it to his lips. I was about to get back to work drying the glasses, when I heard a commotion in the back. I narrowed my eyes as I saw some of the drunken men yelling insults at each other and preparing to fight.

"Hey! Break it up!" I called, pissed that the hour wasn't going by fast enough. I did not want to deal with people like this tonight.

The men looked over at me with drunken smirks. "Look at little Miss Thang who thinks she can tell us what to do," one of them slurred. They all laughed.

"Yeah, let's have some fun with her," another one commented, advancing on me.

I panicked. Great, this was the last thing that I needed. I noticed the military guy from the counter had turned his attention to the back and was watching me intently. Now I had an audience. This was just not my night. When one of the men tried to grab me, I kicked him in the nuts, smirking as he doubled over in pain, cursing.

"I'll do it to all of you if you don't leave," I warned. I suppose they didn't want to have numb nuts as they all ran out of there faster than I had ever seen drunken men run before. I shook my head as I walked back to the counter.

"That was impressive," the mystery man muttered.

"It was nothing," I shrugged. "I have no patience for people like that."

"Neither do I. Had you not done anything, I would have pulled my gun on them." He smirked as he showed me his gun in the holster on his waist.

I chuckled. "Hey, I wouldn't have stopped you." I rarely talked with the customers, so it felt odd. I didn't even know this guy. "I uh...don't want you thinking that I'm always so violent. I'm not usually."

He raised his eyebrows. "Shame...it's so hard to find people that can put others in their places."

"Well...if I really _have_ to...then I'll defend myself. But otherwise, I'm generally easy-going." This was odd. Why did I care what this guy thought about me?

"Interesting."

"Hey, I never caught your name."

"That's because I never gave it." Damn, I walked right in to that one.

"Oh...yeah. Well uh...I'm Natalie." I extended my hand for him to shake, hoping I hadn't offended him or anything. He stared at my hand for awhile. Was he studying it or something? Finally, he clasped his hand into mine and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Lieutenant Colonel Archer," he said.

"No first name?" I joked.

He frowned. "I don't give my first name to people I don't know."

"Ah. I see. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Lt. Colonel." I nodded to him and turned to dry more glasses. I was making a complete idiot out of myself. I could feel his eyes on me. What was wrong with me? Dammit, I was acting like a stuttering loser.

"I guess I'll be going," I heard him mumble. I turned and watched him stand up, holding the papers he had been reading.

Deciding to humor him, I tried to salute to him. He frowned with a raised eyebrow. "What? Did I do it wrong?" I asked, feeling stupider by the second.

He walked up to me and moved my arm down just a tad to where my palm and forehead lined up. "That's better," he commented. "Good night." He left the bar. I started to blush but mentally kicked myself. He was in the military! I could NOT like someone from the military. Thankfully, no one else came into the bar by the time it was time to close up.

Walking home seemed to take forever. When I entered my apartment, I noticed that the door was unlocked. I panicked, hoping it was just my brother and not a burglar. I grabbed a flower vase in my hand and slowly tip-toed into my kitchen. I heard the sound of someone rummaging through a fridge and glanced over. I sighed and rolled my eyes, placing the vase back where I had got it. "Jean," I growled. The man looking through my fridge bumped his head and turned around, giving me a sheepish smile.

"Hey, sis," he said, lighting a cigarette and putting it to his lips.

"You know I don't like that."

He shrugged. "So how was work?"

"Met a guy and stopped a fight."

"You met a guy!"

"Uh...not like what you're thinking. We just...introduced ourselves."

"Oh." Jean took a seat at the table, narrowing his blue eyes at me. "So who was it?"

"No one important...someone from the military..."

"It wasn't the Colonel, was it!"

I smiled. He was so paranoid about that. He didn't want me to date or even to MEET the infamous Colonel Mustang. "No...he was a lower rank," I replied.

"You're gonna make me guess, aren't you?"

"You don't _have_ to know everything about my love life, Jean."

"Natalie, you're my little sister, of _course_ I have to know about your love life."

I shook my head. "It's probably someone you don't even know..."

"Try me."

We had a staring contest in which he won. "Fine...he said...his name was Archer."

It took him a few moments to think about the name until a look of recognition dawned on his face. "You mean Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer!" he gasped, staring at me with wide eyes.

"He never gave me his first name, but yeah, that sounds about right."

"Stay away from him, Nat."

I was shocked by Jean's sudden change in attitude. He was very serious now and avoiding eye contact. "W-What?" I asked.

"He's...He's bad news."

"He seemed fine..."

"I'm not joking. Archer is a man obsessed with war and nothing else. He'd only hurt you."

I bit my lip. "I wasn't really interested in him. He wasn't my type." It was a blatant lie. But Jean didn't need to know that.

He sighed happily. "Good. They are plenty of other good men for you out there."

"The same could be said about women for you, dear brother."

Jean blushed slightly. "When did the subject switch over to me?"

"You only come over when you've been dumped or when you've locked yourself out of your apartment. And since I can see your keys hanging from your pocket, I _know_ you haven't locked yourself out."

"You know me too well," Jean muttered. "Once again, a girl I thought liked me went for the Colonel..."

"It's the story of your life," I commented, pouring him a cup of tea. He obviously wanted to spend some time together so I wouldn't push him away. "So how's life otherwise?"

"Dull and boring. Nothing's happened in a long time. Hey...wait a minute."

"What?"

I didn't like the look on his face. It meant he was scheming something. "Falman!"

"Huh?"

"You know Warrant Officer Falman, right?"

"You mean Vato Falman? Yeah. I've known him since you first introduced us when you were first assigned to the military. What about him?"

"How would you like it if I set you two up?"

"J-Jean!" I blushed furiously. "Vato and I are friends...it'd be too awkward."

"You always reject my suggestions."

"That's because everyone you suggest is usually one of our friends."

He pouted. "He'd treat you well."

"I'm not saying he wouldn't, Jean. It's just...I dunno. He is a bit older than me."

"By four years! That's nothing!"

"Jean Havoc!" I snapped. He cowered under my glare. "Please," I sighed, "no more about this."

"Fine...I just worry about you. You've been alone since..."

"Let's not bring that up again, Jean," I said stiffly. I had no wish to remember my last relationship.

"Yeah...sorry."

"Look, I'm tired. I better hit the sack since I've got an early shift tomorrow."

I stretched and made my way into my room. I changed quickly into a night shirt and pants. As I prepared to get into bed, I noticed my brother leaning against the doorframe.

"Want me to tuck you in?" he chuckled.

"I'm a grown woman now, Jean," I said rolling my eyes.

"You're still my little sister." He sat down on my bed and grasped my hand in his. "I love you, Nat."

"I know. I love you too. You're the best big brother ever." I leaned over to kiss his cheek. As children we had always fought, but now, as adults, we were the best of friends.

He stood up and smiled down at me. "I'll stop by the bar tomorrow afternoon. It's my day off. We can do something together."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I watched him leave and settled into my bed. I wanted to forget Archer's face. But he was engraved into my mind. So when I dreamed, I dreamed of him. And it was unlike any dream I had ever had either. But I didn't want to wake up. The dream felt so real. If I couldn't have him in real life, a dream was the next best thing.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was torture and somewhat embarrassing. I had had the most erotic dream of my life about a man that I barely even knew. I couldn't even imagine what my brother would say if he found out I was dreaming about Archer. He'd most likely flip out on me. Sighing, I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

When I was done, I changed into a shirt and pants, combed my hair, and exited my apartment. I walked to the bar, seeing my co-worker opening up the place. I hurried inside before the customers started pouring in.

"Hey Kyle," I greeted.

My co-worker and friend offered a three-finger wave as he took a long drink of a beer bottle. He was a few years older than me with hi-lighted brown hair, a small goatee, and brown eyes. "Sup, Nat?" he replied. "How was it last night?"

"It was all right. I stopped a fight."

"That must have been fun."

"It was. I kicked a guy in the nuts."

Kyle smirked. "I've rubbed off on you."

I laughed. "Guess so. Just so you know, my brother might be stopping by at some point today. It's his day off."

"I'll watch for him." I avoided telling him I had met someone...Kyle didn't need to know everything about my life. Sure, we shared stories and stuff like that, but I figured meeting Archer was something personal and not to be shared with a co-worker. Every so often, I would look at the door, hoping to maybe see Archer come in again. I'm sure Kyle noticed, but he said nothing. At around noon, as I was washing dishes in the back, I heard Kyle calling to me. "Hey Nat! Special guest!"

Smiling, I finished up and walked out, seeing my brother sitting at the counter. But he wasn't alone. Vato Falman was beside him, looking uncomfortable. I frowned and sent a glare at Jean, who smiled back sheepishly. "Hey Jean. Hello Vato," I greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Natalie," Vato replied. "Lieutenant, I _really_ have to get back to headquarters," he mumbled to my brother.

"Jean, did you take him from work against his will?" I snapped.

"Hey, don't start on me," Jean said defensively.

"Vato, I'm sorry on behalf of my idiotic brother."

"No, it was my fault for accepting to come." He stood up, saluted Jean, then nodded to me and left.

I turned to glare at Jean once again. "I can_not_ believe you," I growled. "I told you it would never work between him and me, and yet you STILL decided to try to play matchmaker."

"Nat, can you blame me?"

"Yes."

He frowned. "I'm only looking out for you."

"You can do that by not trying to fix me up with your friends."

"She's got a point," Kyle commented from behind me. "Hell, she'd probably be better off with me anyway." Ugh...what an idiot. You DON'T say things like that around my brother.

Jean's eyes flashed angrily. "What are you _implying_?" he hissed coldly.

Kyle seemed to ignore his glare and continued. "I'm just saying that Nat should have a choice about who she wants to date. You can't go fixing her love life for her. She's been through hell, but she's come out just fine. Let her have some time and she'll find someone that you will approve of."

"I highly doubt that," I muttered.

Jean settled down slightly. "Anyway, weren't we going to eat out today, Natalie?" he said to me.

"Yeah, be right there." While his back was turned, I whispered into Kyle's ear, "If a military officer with blue eyes and dark hair comes in, give him a glass of beer and say it's on Natalie."

My friend blinked but nodded. "Is this some mystery guy you conveniently forgot to mention to me?" he smirked.

"If I say yes, will you shut up about it?"

His smirk widened. "You're growing up, Nat."

"Are we going or not?" Jean cut in. I said goodbye to Kyle and walked out of the bar with Jean. We ate lunch at a small restaurant that was down the street. Various topics came up in our conversations. I asked him more about how things were in the military. He told me interesting stories about Colonel Mustang, who by now, I was very eager to meet. He sounded like an interesting person. When I mentioned this to Jean, he became angered but didn't say no this time.

He started to ask me about how work was. I was honest. It was boring and took up a lot of free time. But with Kyle as a co-worker it wasn't that bad. A few women entered the restaurant and caught my brother's attention. Grinning, I planned to stand up and go over to talk to them, but he stopped me. "Don't you want a date?" I said.

"You just wanna humiliate me," he pouted.

"I wouldn't be a little sister if I didn't."

"Why couldn't I have a _normal_ sister? One that doesn't make fun of my love life every chance she gets."

I chuckled. "Sorry. You got the abnormal sister. I'm glad we could do this today, Jean. It seems like it's been forever since we've really talked."

"Yeah. You should come by HQ sometime."

"You sure about that? I might run into the Colonel..."

His eye twitched. "I don't think he'd make a pass at you. He's preoccupied with other stuff at the moment."

"So you're saying I _should_ run into the Colonel?"

No answer. I swear, I'll never understand him. "I should go now," he mumbled. "See you later, Nat."

"Yeah." We parted ways at the door, kissing each other on the cheek. I made my way back to the bar, almost praying that Archer hadn't come there yet. I really wanted to see him again. As I entered, I noticed a familiar military jacket and dark hair. I tapped the man's shoulder, waiting to greet him with a smile. But when the man turned around, it was _not_ Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. It was a completely different man. He had black hair and eyes, and he was almost as pale as Archer. He seemed to be of higher rank as well. Panicking because I had just interrupted him, I laughed nervously. "I am _so_ sorry," I said. "I thought you were someone else."

I could see Kyle smirking at me from behind the counter. The military officer seemed to give me a once over, looking me up and down. I felt slightly agitated. "No problem," he shrugged, turning back to his drink.

"I've never seen you here before," I added as I came to stand behind the counter. "You got a name?"

"Just call me Mustang."

I paused. "You don't mean Colonel _Roy_ Mustang, do you?"

He looked up, a smile on his face. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"No, it's not that...my brother...he's told me about you numerous times."

He quirked a brow. "And your brother would be...?"

"Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

His eyes widened. "_You're_ Havoc's sister?"

"Um...yes."

"Jeez...the way he talks about you, I pictured some nerdy girl with an attitude problem."

"He...uh...talks about me?"

"All the time." Mustang didn't notice how angry I was becoming. Jean talked about me to his colleagues! And he had the nerve to tell me I couldn't even MEET this guy when he talked to him about me! UGH!

"So what does he tell you about me?"

"Huh? Oh, he never told me directly. I just hear things in the halls. Your brother usually just tells my subordinates and I happen to hear them from time to time."

"I see." Jean was SO dead the next time I saw him. "Well anyway, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Natalie Havoc." I extended my hand for him to shake, but without missing a beat, he took my hand in his gloved one and placed a feather light kiss on it. I blushed slightly. Jean had been right. Mustang was a charmer.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said with a smile. "It's been a good day, I'd say. I stopped by for a drink and got to meet a pretty girl in the process." He stood up, handing Kyle some money. "I really should be getting back to HQ though." He glanced at me, his dark eyes dancing with mischief. "You should give me a call sometime, Natalie."

"For what?" I asked.

"So that we can...get to know each other better."

I blushed furiously. "O-Oh. Um...okay. I'll give you my home number too...just in case." I took a napkin, grabbed a pen, and wrote down the number. I handed it to him. He stared at it with a smile and pocketed it.

"I'll be looking forward to your call," he said as he made his way to the door. "Thanks for the drink, Kyle."

"No prob, Colonel," he called back. Kyle fixed me with a devilish smirk. "I'm going to _love_ how you plan to tell your brother this one."

"Don't even start with me, Kyle," I spat.

"It's not everyday someone catches the eye of Colonel Mustang. You should feel honored."

"I feel flattered beyond all reason. And I'm also worried. If Jean finds out...he'll kill me."

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

If it was possible, my glare intensified.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If I find people like it, I'll try to find time to post the next chapter. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **Yay! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait...between getting sick and all this crap I have to do before school's out, I've been so busy. So I decided to post today since I won't be able to tomorrow because it's my birthday (I'm 18!) and my family and I are going to see the Lion King performed in Connecticut (Mother's Day and my birthday gift)...so yeah. I'm glad people are enjoying the fic so far...and it was only the first chapter! It's good to see more Archer fans...he's so under-appreciated simply because he's "evil". Like I mentioned before, he won't be AS evil in this story. I gotta draw the line somewhere. I also mentioned that there won't be much of a relationship between Natalie and Mustang...well, that's kinda true. You'll just have to see why. Mustang is fun to write for...he's such a charmer, hehe. And Kyle...I adore him. He's part of the comic relief. Anyway, please enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did...Archer and Kimblee would still be alive. I own my characters Natalie and Kyle and whatever weird plot I've put them into. Please R&R. _

* * *

**Unexpected **

My day didn't seem to get any better once darkness shrouded the city. Kyle was preparing to go home...while I had to stay an extra hour. "You'll be okay again, right?" he asked with concern.

"I guess," I shrugged. "Can I really expect more customers?"

"You never know, Nat."

Just as he was getting his keys, someone else walked into the bar. I turned to look and felt my heart do a double flop. It was Archer. I hadn't expected him to come back. I had _wanted_ him to, but I figured he'd be too busy. Yet here he was, taking a seat at the counter just like last night. He was once again reading some important documents.

"Um...hi," I said softly, hoping to catch his attention. He looked up. Our eyes met. I swallowed hard. "Same as before?"

He thought a moment and nodded, without answering this time. I went to work, preparing his drink. I could feel Kyle's taunting gaze on me. I turned to look at him. He was smirking again. "Not a word," I mouthed.

He made the action of zipping his lips, waved me good night, and left. "Was that your co-worker?" Archer suddenly asked without looking at me.

"Y-Yes. He was."

"Why was he smirking at you?"

"Uh...inside joke."

He looked up briefly with a raised eyebrow then went back to reading whatever it was he had in his hand. "You seem much more nervous than last night," he noted without looking up.

"It's been a long day."

"I see." There was a long pause. "I never did catch your last name."

"That's because I never gave it," I shot back, without thinking. Inwardly, I smirked, but outside, I was panicking. Archer had looked up and given me his full attention. His blue eyes were narrowed. Crap. I should never talk again. How could I say that to someone in the military? I mean, HELLO! He had a gun! He could shoot me if he really wanted to...

"You've got a sharp tongue on you," he said coolly.

"Uh...heh...sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out..."

"Good." He turned back to his papers.

"It's Havoc," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"My last name...I'm Natalie Havoc."

"Since it's only fair..." He extended his hand for me to shake. "I'm Frank Archer." I smiled slightly and shook it. "Your name sounds familiar..."

"It should...my brother Jean Havoc is in the military."

"Ah...the subordinate to Mustang. Yes, I've seen him once or twice. So you're his sister?"

"Yeah. Not much of a family resemblance, I know. He got the nice eyes."

"On the contrary, Miss Havoc." He suddenly brushed my bangs from my face. He stared into my eyes for a long time. "Your eyes are an interesting hazel color. Blue eyes are far too overrated, in my opinion."

I blushed. "But your eyes are really nice," I blurted out. I wanted to slap myself.

Archer's lips curved into a smirk. "Has your brother ever told you that flattery works wonders on a man?"

"N-No," I stuttered. He leaned forward, so that we were only a few inches apart. This was crazy. It was only my second time seeing him and already I was losing control. I could feel his warm breath on my face and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short," he said standing up. "Duty calls."

"O-Of course. I understand."

"If I come by the day after tomorrow, will you be here?"

"Y-Yes." Why was I still stuttering? Ugh.

Archer then walked out of the bar, earning me a few snickers from some of the drunks in the back. I ignored them. We had had a normal conversation. Well...sort of. I couldn't deny that I was excited. Then I remembered Mustang. I would have to call him sometime...I really did want to get to know him. The only hard part now was keeping all this information away from Jean.

* * *

To say I was nervous picking up my phone the next day was an understatement. It had started ringing early in the morning, before my shift was to start. I was worried that it might be Jean...calling to check up on me. But then I remembered that he wouldn't be up this early anyway. So that left only two more options. Kyle or...Mustang. I won't deny that I wanted it to be Mustang. I pressed the phone to my ear, anxious.

"Hello?" I said.

"_This is Roy Mustang,"_ was the reply. _"I was wondering if you were up to meeting me tonight at a restaurant of my choosing."_

He was so formal...I nodded, but then realized that he couldn't see. Cursing myself inwardly, I responded, "Um...yeah. Sure. What time?"

"_Can you get off work for 9?"_

"Yeah."

"_Good. Then I'll meet you at your house and we can go to the restaurant from there. What's your address?" _

Smiling, I gave it to him. I was so excited. I hadn't dated in years...I felt like a teenager again. We said goodbye to each other and hung up. I couldn't contain myself. I let out a squeal of happiness. I wanted desperately to call Kyle and tell him the good news...but I could always just tell him at work. I got dressed quickly, and ran to the bar to get the hours over with.

Kyle came in a half hour later, yawning and carrying a coffee in his hand. He must have noticed the smile on my face. "You look...happy," he mumbled.

"Is that bad?" I retorted.

"No...just weird. You're usually not this happy." He shrugged and put his coffee down. Then his eyes widened. "This sudden happiness doesn't have anything to do with a certain Colonel, does it?" I grinned widely. "It DOES!" he gasped. "Ooh, give me details!"

I laughed as he gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Okay...listen. Mustang called me this morning and asked me out tonight...he's gonna pick me up at my place and we're gonna go to a restaurant somewhere in town."

"Lucky bitch," he growled. "Getting time with TWO guys. I saw that look you were giving that other military guy. You always fall for the shifty ones, don't you?"

"Awww, don't worry, Kyle. You'll find someone."

He pouted. "Yeah...at some point in my life."

Time didn't seem to go fast enough. I was eager to leave and get ready for my date with Mustang. When 8 o'clock rolled around, I left the bar, saying goodbye to Kyle. I hurried home and changed into a nice shirt and dress pants. I had never been one to wear dresses. I was just combing my hair when I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it and smiled. It was Mustang.

"You look great," he commented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Are you ready?"

"Um...yeah, I think so." I stepped into the hall and locked my door. "So where are we going?"

He grinned. "It's a secret." He guided me into a car that drove us through the town. It finally stopped in front of an extremely well-known restaurant. I gaped as I stepped out of the car. "I take it you like this place?" he said.

"It's...wow."

We were ushered to a table once we entered, and given menus. I was still looking around and admiring everything. I heard Mustang chuckle. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

I looked back at him and smiled warmly. "I've never been to this restaurant before. It's beautiful."

"Then it suits you well."

He was flattering me and he knew it. I blushed crimson. "So Colonel—"

"Call me Roy."

"—um...Roy...what made you call me this morning? Are you really that interested in me?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Of course. I wouldn't have asked you out if I wasn't interested, Natalie."

"That's good," I mumbled. "It's just...I've had bad experiences with being asked out and not actually being liked...so..."

"They were idiots," he growled, taking one of my hands in his. "Those other men must not have realized how unique you are." His words were calming and helped relax my mood. "And another good thing is that you look nothing like your brother," he added with a smirk.

I laughed. "I always thought him to be the better looking one in the family. But lately I've been proven wrong."

"You belittle yourself. You shouldn't. You're a beautiful woman."

Gah...I was getting butterflies. His hand tightened around mine. I surveyed his handsome face. His eyes were like a window to his soul. He appeared happy enough but I could tell there were some very deep scars being hidden. I wanted desperately to comb my fingers through his black hair, but I knew that wouldn't be very good behavior on a first date where we hardly knew each other. Finally, my gaze landed on his lips, which were pulled into a half smile. I really wanted to taste him, to remember that feeling of completeness in a kiss. But I had never been the type to initiate anyway...

"You like to flatter me a lot, don't you?" I replied.

"What can I say? It's hard not to."

Suddenly, remembering what Archer had told me the day before, I decided to try and flatter _him_. "You have a very handsome face, you know," I said boldly.

Roy smiled and leaned forward. "Would you like a closer look?" he somewhat purred.

I swallowed hard. The truth was, that yes, I would have liked a much closer look. But I shyly shook my head and watched as he settled back in his chair. "The time's flying by," I mumbled when I saw the clock. We had gotten our food and talked about our lives. But now I was starting to feel tired after a long day.

"So it would seem. Would you like to go home?"

"Yeah." We left the restaurant, and when we arrived back at my apartment, he walked me to my door. I wasn't sure what to do. It had been years since I had last dated. I put my hand on the doorknob, but stopped when I felt Roy's hand touch my arm.

"Don't go...not yet," he said softly. He pulled me closer. My heart was beating rapidly. He wanted to kiss me...on just the first date. I was nervous and excited. Hesitating, I leaned forward until the space between us was gone. His mouth molded over mine instantly. He held me against his chest as I responded to his kiss. It was a kiss I would never forget...not just because of the fact that it was Colonel Roy Mustang...but also because I hadn't been kissed like this in a long time. It felt so good.

My arms were around his neck as I pulled him down. I felt his soft hair against my fingers and moaned softly. I would have honestly taken him in the hallway, had it not been for my logical brain telling me that it was still just the first date and that there could be more. So I pulled away, much to both of our disappointments. His hands gently caressed my face and he kissed me softly.

"Same time tomorrow night?" he asked with a smile.

"I can't...I have a night shift. How about the night after that?"

He thought a moment. "I'll look at my schedule and call you back." He pulled away, but suddenly took me in his arms again and embraced me. "I had a wonderful time with you," he whispered against my ear. "Good night, Natalie." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

I waved to him, in a daze. I clumsily opened my door and collapsed on my bed. That night, all I could think about was how good Roy Mustang tasted. Jean would surely murder me if he found out that I had not only gone out on a date with the Colonel, but also kissed him, quite passionately I might add. Oh well. He wouldn't find out any time soon, anyway. Besides, tomorrow I could look forward to telling Kyle all the juicy details and seeing _him_ again.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Awww, they kissed! Don't worry, Archer and Nat will be doing the same soon...I hope, lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review if you can. Much appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__Um…I don't suppose if I let people throw stuff at me it will make up for this long ass wait you all had to endure? I'm soooo sorry, people. I got caught up with college and stuff and I kept telling myself to update this fic, but I just never found the time. Plus, I haven't had much confidence in my writing lately. I have tons of fanfics I want to post here, but none of them I fear are ready for public viewing. shrug Anyway, hopefully this update makes many of my readers happy. I don't particularly like the scene of Archer and Natalie in this chapter simply because, eh, I feel it could have been better and less cheesy, but I wrote this last year and I'm too lazy to edit it now :P I hope you like it, peeps! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did...Archer and Kimblee would still be alive. I own my characters Natalie and Kyle and whatever weird plot I've put them into. Please R&R. _

**Unexpected **

I went into work the next day feeling extremely good. I must have looked odd to Kyle. He kept staring at me for nearly 10 minutes until finally, he said, "Something happened." I turned to him with a wide smile, trying to hide my excitement. "Oh my god, you slept with him."

"No, you idiot," I replied. "He...kissed me."

Kyle's eyes bulged. "On the first date? Damn, he's fast. The second date might just move to your bed."

"Don't say that. Roy isn't that kinda guy. He's really sweet and..."

"And everything your brother warned you about."

"A little," I said sheepishly. "But I like him. And Jean can't tell me who to like."

"No...but he can be angry at you." I glared at my friend. I knew he was teasing me, but jeez. "So how was it?"

"The date?"

"The _kiss_."

"Oh." I blushed. "It...um...it was nice."

"_Nice_?" he repeated with a grin. "C'mon Nat, you can give me better than that."

"Well what else am I supposed to say?"

"Were you nervous?"

"Yeah..."

"Did your knees buckle when he kissed you?"

"I think so..."

"Was it passionate?"

"Yeah..."

"There ya go."

"But...I..._Kyle_..."

He smirked. "Don't look at me. _You_ were the one that kissed the man, Natalie."

"You're the devil incarnate."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment, you know."

He shrugged. "Oh well."

I sighed, grabbing a cup to dry. "You're impossible. How do I put up with you?"

"No idea."

I heard the familiar clunk of heavy boots and looked up, smiling slightly when I saw Archer step into the bar once again. He must have noticed that something was going on...of course it wasn't that difficult. Kyle and I were standing at least 5 feet away from each other. He sat down, staring uncertainly at me.

"Problems in paradise?" he mused.

"Nah, she's just pissed because—" Kyle started but I gave him a warning glare. "—nevermind."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "I don't care either way, I was just curious. The usual," he added to me. I nodded and poured him a glass of beer as I usually did. His fingers brushed mine when he reached to grab it, but it seemed as if it had only been me that had felt something.

The silence carried on for a full 45 minutes, until I was tired of it. "Kyle, you can stop giving me the silent treatment now," I snapped, throwing my washing towel on the counter. "I know you're gonna explode if you don't say something." He turned away from me, keeping his mouth closed. My anger was rising. "_Kyle_..."

"Mister Lieutenant Colonel," Kyle suddenly said to Archer, "would you tell Natalie that she is being a dooshbag and that I will only speak to her when she apologizes for being angry for no reason at all?"

I saw Archer blink and frown. He looked at me. "Apparently your friend is waiting for an apology. Oh...and he called you something..."

"A dooshbag," I hissed. "Well, you can tell that doosh_bagger_ that I will not be apologizing anytime soon and that he should apologize first for prying too much into my personal life."

"_I_ should apologize?!" Kyle cried, turning to glare at me. "_You_ were the one that got pissed after I asked you what happened!"

"But if you hadn't been prying into my life, then I wouldn't have gotten angry!"

"I'm your friend! It's my job to pry! It's what us guys do when we've got girls for best friends!"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses!"

"It's not an excuse! It's a fact!"

"If you two are done behaving like children," Archer growled suddenly, "I think I'll leave."

"No, please don't," I said softly. "I'm sorry for how he's acting."

"_Me_?!" Kyle spat. "Look at _yourself_!"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Bring it on, bitch."

I stomped up to him and stared him right in the eye. "What. Did. You. Say?" I said coldly.

Kyle stared down at me with a smirk. "Bring. It. On. Bitch." That did it. I suddenly tackled him to the ground, smacking him hard across the face. "YEOWCH!!! Jeez, Nat, did you have to hit me so hard?" he whimpered. He held his reddening face as I stood up with a grin.

"You deserved it," I replied.

Archer seemed to be in shock. "You mean to tell me that you both were just...fooling around?" he said.

"Yeah...I guess so," I chuckled. "Sorry about that. I could never be that angry at Kyle. He's my best bud."

Kyle stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "She's one of a kind." Smiling, I turned back to start drying more glasses. But suddenly, a bout of dizziness overcame me and I felt myself falling and Kyle shouting, "NATALIE!!"

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. Odd...I remembered being at work...and then...Oh no. I sat up abruptly, only to see Kyle standing by the doorway on the phone with someone...and Archer sitting on a chair next to my bed. 

"You're awake," he mumbled, taking a wet cloth to dab at my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. You're quite lucky I was there when I was or you could have seriously fractured your skull."

I swallowed hard. "And you...brought me to my home?"

"Your friend helped."

"You didn't have to do that, Archer."

He shrugged. "I've been trained to react instantly in a crisis. I was just following my instinct."

"Oh...I see." Inwardly, I had wished that maybe he had been worried about me. But it had just been a normal reaction to someone falling, without any feelings involved.

Kyle suddenly hung up the phone and came to sit next to me on the bed. "That was Jean...I told him what happened. He was worried and wanted to come see you, but I told him you were fine and that you just needed some rest."

"Thanks, Kyle," I mumbled. "I can't believe I passed out."

"Hey, you've been under stress lately. I understand."

"I've never passed out before though."

"It happens," he shrugged. "I'm gonna go back to the bar...want me to stop by later?"

Before I could answer, Archer muttered, "That won't be necessary. I'll stay with her."

"Um...are you sure? Don't you have duties or something?"

Archer's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "I said I'll stay with her. Is that a problem?"

"N-No...that's fine. Uh...see ya, Nat."

After Kyle left, I looked at Archer nervously. "Now, lay back down. You need your rest."

"But I feel better now."

"Miss Havoc, don't make me resort to something drastic. Just lay yourself down and close your eyes." I nodded and relaxed against my pillow. I closed my eyes and shivered as I suddenly felt Archer's fingers lightly brushing against my arm. His fingers traveled up to my jaw and finally to my lips. I panicked, unable to see his face. I felt rough lips press against mine instantly. I tensed up. Archer, who hadn't been the type that would know how to kiss at all, was exceptionally good. His mouth was tentative and didn't do much except lightly nip at whatever skin he got his lips on.

I didn't want to move. I was afraid he'd stop...and I didn't want that. It felt so good, what he was doing. I hadn't been kissed or touched so intimately since...well, that didn't matter now. His mouth was back on my lips, pressing his tongue against them to receive entrance. But if he thought I was asleep, why would he ask for permission...? Suddenly, without thinking about the consequences, I allowed him to explore my mouth, moaning softly when his tongue touched mine. I wanted to pull him down and have him take me...but then I remembered Roy and all those thoughts left my mind.

I pushed on Archer's chest, signaling for him to stop. He pulled back, staring down into my flushed face with a frown. "Is something wrong?" he asked huskily.

"We can't," I panted.

"Hmm...and why not?" He leaned down to capture my ear lobe with his teeth. He tugged on it gently and then licked it. "Do you not enjoy my company?"

"No, it's not that," I argued, feeling my heart beat faster. "It's just...ahhh...my god..." He was good. He knew what could drive me over the edge.

"I was right about you...you have a sharp tongue." To emphasize his statement, he used his tongue to explore my mouth once again. I had dreamed of kissing him and when he finally did, I was immobilized. Archer was enjoying himself far too much.

I sat up, pushing him away again. "Archer...no," I hissed. "Please...just...just go."

He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "There's someone else, isn't there? Is it that friend of yours?"

"Definitely not. Even though he's bi, he wouldn't date me."

"So then who?"

I was silent.

"Miss Havoc...I'm growing impatient." He leaned closer, eyes lidded with lust. Yes, I wanted him badly. But it was all happening too fast...too soon. And I really liked Roy. I couldn't betray him. Archer's hands closed around my own. He managed to capture my lips in one last kiss before standing up. "If you won't tell me...then I'll just have to figure it out for myself," he said coolly. "And when I do...I'll _kill_ him."

My eyes widened. No...he wouldn't. He was just exaggerating. He wouldn't kill...I looked at him as he smirked down at me. He could...and he most likely would if he found out. I had to end this. Roy and I...we couldn't...I didn't want to endanger him. Archer was capable of a lot, loving war as Jean had said. I would have to lie for now. "Archer...there is no one else. I'm just...not ready for any type of relationship yet," I mumbled.

He stared at me. "Something happened in the past, I take it," he replied.

I nodded. "Let's just say that I thought I was loved...only to be betrayed. My brother...he helped me through those times. He never left my side."

"You and him are close then."

"Very."

"I'll leave you for now. But I will not wait forever, Natalie."

I smiled slightly when he said my name. "I understand. Thank you once again for bringing me home, Archer."

He nodded to me and left without another word. Jean stopped by early in the morning. He was frantic and trying to make me tea. I knew he didn't know how, but it was sweet of him to try. He was checking me over constantly.

"Jean," I growled, "I'm not gonna drop dead any time soon so you can stop your worrying."

He calmed down slightly. "What can I say? When I got a call at HQ that you had fainted, I was worried sick. Kyle told me not to come...but do you have _any_ idea how much it hurt me to say 'okay, I won't come see her'?"

I was silent. "I'm sorry, Jean."

"I know, Nat. It's just in my nature to worry about you...I'm your big brother."

"Yeah...I know." He stayed with me the rest of the morning. In the afternoon, after nearly destroying my kitchen from trying to cook me soup, he gave up and said he had to report at work. I told him I was fine now and that I wouldn't be going to work that day. Jean seemed satisfied with that. He placed one of those tender brother kisses on my forehead before leaving. As I snuggled into my bed once more, I began to think about what Archer had said. If Roy and I continued to see each other, there was no doubt in my mind that Archer would find out.

I didn't _want_ to lose my relationship with Roy. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to...kiss him again. But Archer...he was so much different. His feelings towards me were obviously very strong and he didn't want another man anywhere near me, even if it was just a friend. How could I be so naive as to fall for someone like that? Honestly. Sure, he was handsome in his own way, but his personality...I dunno.

"I should call Roy," I mumbled to myself. "Or maybe Kyle...he'd know what to do." I reached for my phone and dialed in the number to the bar. It rang a few times before being picked up. "Hello? Kyle?"

"_Nat? That you?"_ he replied.

"Yeah. Listen...I have a bit of a problem."

"_That time of month again, huh?" _

"KYLE!!"

"_What? It was a joke." _

"I'm _not_ laughing. I'm serious. I really need your help right now."

"_I'm kinda busy making drinks for people." _

"So talk while you work."

"_You expect a lot from me, don't you?" _

"Look, are you gonna help me or not?"

He sighed heavily. _"Fine. What's the scoop?" _

"You know I like Mustang, right?"

"_Duh. Anybody with EYES can tell you like Mustang, Natalie." _

"And you know that I have some sort of twisted desire for Archer?"

"_Excuse me?" _

"You know...the guy that helped me..."

"_No, I know who he is...you actually...wanna get in that guy's pants?" _

"No!" I blushed furiously. "I just like him...somewhat..."

"_You have got the strangest taste in men, Nat." _

"Tell me about it...Anyway, yesterday, after you left, Archer...he um...he kissed me. And when I didn't respond to his kiss, he got angry and thought there was another guy. At first he thought it was you—"

"_Me?! What's he been smoking?" _

"—but I—Hey, wait a sec...what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I growled.

"_Uh...nothing. Carry on." _

"...Like I was saying, after he said that, I told him that it wasn't you. He then said that if he found out who it was, he'd...he'd kill him. So I told him I wasn't seeing anyone. Kyle, I don't know what to do. I don't want to break it off with Roy...but I can't let him get hurt because of one man's selfishness."

There was a long pause. _"Okay Nat...I can't say I've ever had this happen to me before...but...I think we both know what you should do." _

"Break it off with Mustang..."

"_Yeah. I'm real sorry, Nat. I know how much you like him and everything...but if Archer is willing to hurt him just for you...let him go. Don't let him get hurt." _

I could feel tears building up. Tonight would be the last time I would be alone with Roy. "Thanks, Kyle. I just needed to tell someone about this. And obviously Jean can't know."

"_I understand. Glad I could help. Here's a tip for when you see Mustang tonight, since I know that's what you plan to do. When you break it off...tell him you want to protect him, not hurt him." _

"Anything else?"

"_Yeah...can you tell me how good he is after you do it?" _

"Kyle! What makes you think—"

"_You think I can't sense what you're thinking in that head of yours? I've known you for a long time, Natalie. You want him. Make it worth his while." _

"But I've never—"

"_Just listen to what your heart tells you. Skill doesn't matter when you make love. It just happens. Good luck." _

"Yeah...thanks again." I hung up, inhaling sharply. I then grabbed the phone again and dialed the number Roy had given me. I waited a few minutes.

"_Hello? Colonel Mustang's office. Second Lieutenant Havoc speaking." _

Shit. It was Jean. Without another word, I hung up. I could _not_ let him know that I was seeing Roy. I dialed again, hoping that Jean wouldn't pick up this time. I waited nervously.

"_Colonel Mustang speaking. What is it?" _

I sighed in relief. "Um...Roy...it's me," I said softly.

"_Natalie?"_ I could hear the surprise and excitement in his voice. _"To what do I owe this pleasurable call?" _

"Can we...can we get together tonight? At my apartment?"

"_Tonight? At what time?" _

"Um...late. Really late." Oh sure, like _that_ wasn't obvious.

I heard him chuckle. _"Taking risks now, are you?" _

"Y-Yeah. So how 'bout it?"

"_I'll be off duty around 11 tonight. I'll try to make it to your apartment for 11:30. Should I...bring anything?" _

"Maybe some extra clothes..."

I could almost _see_ his smirk on the other end. _"Very well. I'll see you tonight." _

"Yep. Bye." I hung up. My God...how pathetic was I? I couldn't even ask a guy over to my house without stuttering. I started rummaging around for clothes that I wouldn't mind being ripped or torn. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and surveyed myself in the mirror. "Not bad," I said. I rubbed some vanilla scented cream on my hands and neck. Yep. I was ready. I made myself dinner at 7, but could barely eat on account of the fact that my nerves were in hyper mode. There was a knock on my door at 9 and I panicked. Who the hell could it be? I opened the door to see Jean standing there.

"Hey sis, just thought I'd—are you...expecting someone?" he said suspiciously.

"N-No...just thought I'd freshen up." Just go, Jean. Please.

He started to sniff. "Is that...vanilla I smell?"

"Uh...yeah. I like the smell."

"Okay...anyway, I just wanted to drop by and see how you were. You _are_ gonna get plenty of rest tonight, right? I don't want you fainting on the job tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Jean. I'll be heading to bed real soon."

He smiled. "That's good. You know what was strange today? The phone in Mustang's office rang, and when I answered it, there was no one on the other end."

"Ah...imagine that." Keep a straight face...

"Then it rang again and when Mustang answered it he told everyone to get out of his office so that he could talk to whoever it was in private." He rolled his eyes. "Probably another admirer of his or something..."

I gulped. "Uh...so you should probably get going, Jean. I'm gonna start getting ready for bed."

"All right. Want me to stop by tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'll be okay."

He brought me into a hug. "Stay safe."

"You too." He left and I closed the door after him, sighing happily. "That was too close." Eleven-thirty came faster than I had expected. I heard a knock on my door and eagerly went to answer it, making sure nothing was out of place. When I opened it, there he was. He was wearing a black trench coat over a casual shirt and pants. He smiled warmly at me as he stepped inside. He removed his coat and hung it on a hook.

"I must say, I was very surprised when you called me today," he said.

I blushed slightly. "I really wanted to see you again," I replied truthfully.

He took me in his arms suddenly and stared into my eyes. "Then I guess we think alike. I've been wanting to see you again as well." He bent down to kiss me. I wasted no time in responding. His hands were on my waist and he was slowly guiding me towards the couch. I smiled against his lips and changed the direction towards my bed. Roy broke the kiss with a grin. "Anxious, are we?" he teased. He backed me into my room, all the while kissing me wherever his lips could. "You smell nice," he mumbled, kissing a spot on my neck.

"I aim to please," I chuckled.

"So you do." It didn't take long for our clothes to be strewn across the floor. He had lowered me onto my bed, straddling my hips as he did so. He didn't waste time with petty teasing, he got right to what he wanted. His body covered mine, allowing me the privilege of feeling every one of his flexing muscles as he kissed me. I was still slightly nervous about letting him take my virginity...but then again...I couldn't picture giving it to anyone else. He positioned himself above me and stared down at me with gentle eyes. "It's your first time, isn't it?" he guessed.

I nodded shyly. "I know it'll hurt. Don't worry about me."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." He thrust forward and in that moment, I felt like screaming at the top of lungs. My friends weren't kidding when they said it hurt the first time. I braced myself for him again, but this time it wasn't as bad. I held onto his shoulders tightly, afraid that if I let go, this would all be a dream. His lips were at my neck as he thrust into me, whispering things of encouragement. Our love making continued well into the early hours of the morning. I didn't want to let him go, not for a minute. As he pulled out of me and rested beside me on the bed, I whispered softly, "Roy...do you care about me?"

He blinked and smirked. "I wouldn't have done this with you if I didn't care."

"No...I mean...do you _really_ care about me? Like...do you love me?"

He sat up and narrowed his eyes. "Is something bothering you, Natalie?"

"I...I don't think we can see each other anymore." My heart broke in that one instant. To say those words to a man I thought I could love...it hurt.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"No, Roy. No, it meant _everything_ to me. I just...don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"What are you talking about?"

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and whispered against his ear, "There's this man that threatened to hurt whoever I was seeing...and I can't risk you getting hurt. I have to break this off, Roy. Don't you see?"

"Who is this man?" he growled.

"Someone I met at the bar."

"Do I know him?"

"I hope to God you don't. If he found out..." I shook my head. "You have to forget what we had, Roy. Please. There's another woman out there who could make you much happier than I could. I'll be fine."

"I don't like leaving you like this," he mumbled. "I feel like I'm abandoning you to whoever this man is."

"Please...don't make it harder than it already is..." I felt tears start falling down my face.

"You really care about me, don't you?" he mumbled, wiping the tears away with his thumb. I nodded sadly. "This guy won't hurt me if we're friends, will he?"

"I don't think so."

He smiled. "Good. Then we're friends from now on. If your brother has a problem with that, he can talk to me."

"Thank you."

I watched him stand up and put on his clothes. "Call me if you ever need anything, okay? Don't hesitate."

"I won't."

"I'll see you around, Natalie." He finished putting on his clothes and left my room. I wrapped the bed sheets around my body and followed him to the door. "This man must really like you to threaten anyone who's close to you," he said quietly.

"I guess so," I muttered.

"If this guy hurts you in any way, I won't hold back. I'll gladly torch him. I'm not the Flame Alchemist for nothing."

I smiled. "Thanks, Roy."

He turned around and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good bye." I watched him leave. It hurt so much. After he was gone, I went back to my room and cried. I cried until I couldn't anymore. Wiping at my eyes, I figured I should get dressed for work. I would tell everything to Kyle when I got there.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I forget if it's even finished or not...I should probably go check...hehe. But since I have like...a week left of school and then finals, I can't guarantee anything. But my b-day's in two weeks (turning 19, peeps! haha), maybe I can **try** and get the next chapter out by then. If not, I'm sorry. :(_


End file.
